


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by bttmye0l



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Bicurious!Jongin, Drabble, Highschool AU, M/M, Truth or Dare, i might add another chapter, the rest of exo is pretty gay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmye0l/pseuds/bttmye0l
Summary: Baekhyun offers to help Jongin figure out if he's gay or not- and threatens Jongin with a good time.





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> i had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5NqIsnyTG8) song in mind while i was writing this, listen if u wanna!  
> also, to clarify, all of exo are seniors in highschool and 18 years old. no underage - not in my house!

The entire soccer team had drug Jongin to Junmyeon’s house on a friday night and honestly, Jongin just wanted to go home and cuddle his dogs. But, he could  _ not  _ say no to Chanyeol’s puppy face or Minseok’s charming promises of fun. So there he was, spacing out on a couch in the class president’s basement, and pretending to pay attention to the ongoing game of Truth or Dare in front of him. 

“Jongin! Earth to Jongin!” Someone was yelling, breaking him away from himself. Jongin turned to the voice and it was Sehun, another member of the soccer team. Jongin blinked and met Sehun’s eyes. “Come play and quit looking so sad.”

Jongin certainly didn’t have anything better to do so he plopped down on the floor between Yixing, the school’s resident druggie, and Baekhyun, who was more or less an acquaintance of his. Jongdae gave Jongin devilish look as he sat, which thoroughly worried the latter.

The preceding rounds got increasingly sexual after Junmyeon said he wanted have a threesome with Sehun and Yixing. Chanyeol had to suck a hickey into Kyungsoo’s thigh, the smaller had no qualms whatsoever,  _ and _ he even threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. Minseok had to do a strip tease- and  _ wow _ he was  _ too _ good at that. Jongdae had to take a nude and send it to someone of his choice, but of course, he decided to send it to everyone who was playing the game.

Then, Jongdae spun the bottle and it spun  _ extremely _ close too Jongin. Luckily, they ruled that it was closer to Baekhyun.

Jongdae smiled his Cheshire grin and asked, “Truth or Dare, Baek?”

“Dare, please and thank you,” Baekhyun answered without hesitation.

Jongdae’s smile brightened, “I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Jongin.”

Jongin made an indignant noise but nonetheless let Baekhyun yank him up and into the closest closet.

“I hate him,” was the first thing Jongin said, not really meaning it, after Baekhyun closed the door.

Baekhyun snickered, “You’re on the soccer team with him right?”

“Yeah.”

“He talks a lot about you guys. Don’t let him fool you, he really loves you all.”

Awkward silence hung heavy in the air. Jongin fiddled with his shirt and tried not to think about how pretty Baekhyun is.

“D-do you know why Jongdae told you to bring me in here?” Jongin asked, suddenly realizing how close he and Baekhyun were.

“I might’ve made a comment about how attractive you were,” Baekhyun confessed easily. Jongin really hoped his gasp wasn’t as audible as he thought it was. The shorter must’ve heard it because he chuckled, “What? You’re interested?”

“I, uh, I’m not - well I’m not too sure. You’re incredibly attractive, I just-”

“You don’t know if you’re gay,” Baekhyun finished.

“Yeah,” Jongin sighed. “How did you, like - how did you know you were, like… gay?”

Jongin couldn’t read Baekhyun’s that face well in the dark, but if he could’ve, he would’ve seen a warm, affectionate smile on the older’s face. “Well, I did a lot of research. By research, I mean I watched a lot of porn. And when I had a vague notion of what I liked, I branched out to real people.”

“I mean, I’ve looked at  _ some _ porn, and I- I like it. I just don’t really know what to from here, I guess.” Jongin couldn’t believe he was admitting all of this to someone who was basically a  _ stranger _ . But said stranger was so so cute and kind.

“Well, I could kiss you, if you want. To see how you feel about it,” Baekhyun suggested cheekily. “That, and, I really really wanna kiss you. You have such pretty lips, you have no idea.”

“Yeah, I wanna kiss you too.”

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to pull Jongin down by the neck and softly press his lips into the younger’s. Jongin was hesitant at first - he wasn’t sure what to expect. Baekhyun’s lips were    soft and pillowy and he tasted a little bit like some sort of sugar-loaded candy. Slowly Jongin melted into the kiss, then proceeded to deepen it. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling the shorter’s body into his own. His body felt so warm pressed into Jongin’s. Jongin made a surprised noise when Baekhyun pressed his tongue into the taller’s lips but that only made Baekhyun pull him in closer.

Jongin found that kissing Baekhyun was  _ fun _ , the older was playful and eager. Baekhyun nipped and pulled Jongin’s lower lip with he teeth. He tugged slightly on the hair at the nape of Jongin’s neck. Their tongues wrestled but the kiss itself didn’t feel heated. They were kissing just to kiss, which Jongin had never really done.

“Wow, I have wanted to do that since I laid on you,” Baekhyun murmured after breaking away from Jongin to breath.

The younger was basically panting and all he could do was chuckle a little. Feeling a little more confident in himself, Jongin pulled Baekhyun back in for another kiss. This time, Baekhyun’s hands were all over him, at one point even on his ass, but Jongin was  _ definitely _ okay with that. Jongin’s tongue was exploring Baekhyun’s mouth when the shorter suddenly, stepped back and out of Jongin’s reach. Just after the older stepped back, the door opened and the closet flooded with light. Jongin squinted, very disoriented. He vaguely noticed that his lips hurt, in a good way though.

Baekhyun invaded Jongin’s personal space, again, and murmured into his ear, “If you ever wanna learn more, you know where to find me.” 

The younger chuckled a little, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

With a sultry wink, Baekhyun walked back over to the group. Jongin stood for a moment, still a little dumbfounded, watching Baekhyun’s hips sway as he walked.

Then and there, Jongin decided that he was  _ very _ gay. 

**Author's Note:**

> kaibaek made me do it.  
> *  
> lil reminder that is just a fic - so its all _fic_ tional. remember to respect everyone and their boundaries!  
> pls tell me what u think and/or give me some constructive criticism!  
> also, thanks for reading :3  
> *  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bttmye0l) and [tumblr](heartandcyeol.tumblr.com)


End file.
